empireofthewhitetowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Anglo-Goblin War
The Anglo-Goblin Wars, the '97 War, the Great Goblin War, or the Turnover War, was a war pitting the Empire of the White Tower and the Loyal Territories against the Goblins of London's Hedge that lasted from Spring till Autumn of 1997. Roots of the Conflict For many years the Goblins of Harrods Market had been gaining in power under the leadership of The Cat, the proprietor of the Market. The Royals of Spring, Summer and Winter were highly concerned about the number of deals being cut between members of the Empire and this unknown creature, concerned with how much power the Cat was gaining among the rank-and-file. On The 29th day of the First Month, the year of our Lord 1997, the members of The Deep End offered to take Mr. Black to Harrods to make a deal for the whereabouts of his son and grandson. During this transaction, the cat has some sort of magical seizure and is unable to give Black the information he needs. The Cat however takes his payment- Mr. Black's first name. The name is erased from everyone's memory and every record including The Charter of the Land. The Charter, already in a bad state due to the London Blitz, is destroyed in the process. This event is forever known as "The Black Incident" within the empire. Events of the War The forces of the empire struck hard and fast, taking out a number of smaller goblin markets (ones that lacked the market truce) and killing the creatures they found within. For months they planned a larger attack on Harrod's but feared the magical backlash of the Market Truce. Using unknown means, the market truce is circumvented, and in an attack led by King Alexander III and Prince Gregor of Summer the Market is almost completely destroyed. The Cat himself is captured by what seems to be a medieval Blackmask. During the fighting, Alexander and Gregor are murdered by the Duchess of Pledges who has formed an alliance with the Field Marshal of Summer, Sir Garnet Wolseley who wants the crown for himself after years of languishing in a support position. Due to some unknown knowledge, the Willworkers of London rise in rebellion in support of the few remaining Goblins. Thanks to the intervention of The Deep End and the turncloak willworker Dr. Steven Chandler, the rebellion is put down and the wizards ranks are thinned to the extreme. It is hinted at that The Court of Winter may have created an environment where their magics would have greater power by causing the death of Princess Diana of Wales. The final shot of the war is taken by a teenage boy who assassinates Empress Anne outside of guildhall, presumably under the influence of the remaining Goblins. The New Empress, Victoria, orders a last sweep of the Hedge to force the remaining Goblins into the last two markets left- Portobello Road Market and Knockturn Alley. George himself put the last rebellious Goblin to death in late november, 1997. The Kings and Queens of '97 It is well known that the Crown of Summer changed hands many times in 1997, with rumors stating that anywhere between five and twelve Changelings acted as High Regent of Summer during the war. It is conclusively known that King George, the Dragon, first came to power at the end of the war and that it was ended by his hand. Category:Summer Court Category:Imperial Category:Goblin Category:The Hedge Category:Conflicts